militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Battalion, 8th Marines
3rd Battalion 8th Marines (3/8) is an infantry battalion in the United States Marine Corps based out of Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, consisting of approximately 1,100 Marines and Sailors. They fall under the command of the 8th Marine Regiment and the 2nd Marine Division. Subordinate units * Headquarters and Service Company * India Company * Kilo Company * Lima Company * Weapons Company Mission The mission of the Marine Corps rifle squad is to locate, close with and destroy the enemy by fire and maneuver and/ or repel enemy assault by fire and close combat. History World War II The battalion was activated on November 1, 1940, in San Diego and was assigned to the 2nd Marine Brigade. The 2nd Marine Brigade was re-designated February 1, 1941, as 2nd Marine Division. They participated in the action at the Battle of Guadalcanal, Battle of Tarawa, Battle of Saipan, Battle of Tinian and the Battle of Okinawa. Following the surrender of Japan, they re-deployed during September 1945 to Nagasaki, Japan and participated in occupation of Japan from until February 1946. The battalion was deactivated March 26, 1946. 1950s & 1960s 3/8 was reactivated on January 15, 1951, at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, as 3rd and was assigned to the 2nd Marine Division. During the 1960s they participated in the Cuban Missile Crisis from October to December 1962 and Operation Powerpack in the Dominican Republic in 1965. 1970s 3/8 went to the Med in January of 1979 as part of the 32 MAU. Major Oliver North was 3/8’s S3 officer. 1980s & 1990s 3/8 went to the Med in January of 1980 and 1981as part of the 32 MAU.The company first sergeant Lewis G. Lee would eventually become Sergeant Major of the Marine Corp. The battalion was part of the Multi-Nation Peace Keeping Force in Lebanon from October 1982 to February 1983, and February through October 1984. * Participated in Operation Sharp Edge in Liberia during August 1990. * Participated in Operation Provide Comfort in northern Iraq during April and July 1991. * Participated in Operation Deny Flight, Bosnia and Herzegovina, March- September 1993 * Participated in Operation Deny Flight, Bosnia, April - September 1995. * Participated in Operation Assured Response, Liberia, June - August 1996. * Participated in Operation Joint Endeavor Adriatic Sea October 1996. * Elements participated in security operations Haiti and Panama November 1997 – February 1998 and January – August 1999. * Participated in Operation Noble Anvil, Operation Shining Hope and Operation Joint Guardian, April 1999-October 1999 Global War on Terror from a C-130 cargo transport aircraft during Operation Backstop in Helmand province, Afghanistan, December 11, 2008.]] * Participated in Operation Enduring Freedom, Kabul, Afghanistan, December 2001 - September 2002. * Participated in Operation Secure Tomorrow, Port au Prince, Haiti, March - June 2004. * Participated in Operation Iraqi Freedom, Karmah, Iraq, January - August 2005. * Participated in Operation Iraqi Freedom, Ramadi, Iraq, March - mid October 2006 Marines repel assault in Iraq Marines clean mean streets of Ramadi * Served as the ground combat element of the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit from February 2007 - February 2008, during which elements participated in Operation Sea Angel II in Bangladesh. * Participated in Operation Enduring Freedom, Afghanistan October 2008 - May 2009. In December 2008, the Marines of India Company provided security for Operation Backstop — protecting large British logistics convoy that moved equipment and supplies for Coalition combat operations in Helmand Province. Mainly Nawzad, Afghanistan. * Served as the ground combat element of the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit from April 2010 - May 2011, during which elements were deployed into Afghanistan from January–May 2011 in the Nahri Saraj District of Helmand province. * Elements participated in Odyssey Dawn and Unified Protector while deployed aboard 26 MEU * Participated in Operation Enduring Freedom, Marjah, Afghanistan, April 2012 - December 2012. Awards * Presidential Unit Citation Streamer with 2 bronze stars * Joint Meritorious Unit Award Streamer * Navy Unit Commendation Streamer with 1 silver and 1 bronze star * Meritorious Unit Commendation Sreamer with 2 bronze stars * Marine Corps Expeditionary Streamer with 2 bronze stars * American Defense Service Medal Streamer * Asiatic-Pacific Campaign Streamer with 1 silver star * World War II Victory Streamer * Navy Occupation Service Streamer with "Asia" and "Europe" * National Defense Service Streamer with 3 bronze stars * Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamer with 1 bronze star * Southwest Asia Service Streamer with 1 bronze star * Kosovo Campaign Streamer with 2 bronze stars * Afghanistan Campaign Streamer with 1 bronze star * Iraqi Campaign Streamer with 1 bronze star * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Streamer * Global War on Terrorism Service Streamer See also * List of United States Marine Corps battalions * Organization of the United States Marine Corps Notes References : ;Bibliography * Rottman, Gordon L., "U.S. Marine Corps World War II Order of Battle: Ground and Air Units in the Pacific War, 1939-1945". Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. 2002. ;Web * 3/8's official website External links * CNN report on 3/8 fighting in Ramadi, Iraq Category:Infantry battalions of the United States Marine Corps